I was bored so i wrote this (2)
hi. im bored again... if i do any more of these, i swear people might think it's a series. i just get bored a lot, ok? bleeeeeehhhh... like before, random things i just type out and aren't related to each other... ... i have pieces of a song in meh head and i can't figure out what song it is. tbh, i kinda wanna say nightbow's backstory... so here's some pieces.... Nightbow Alexa (or Nightbow for short) is an angel of darkness, with a demon tail and wolf ears. She, like the rest of us, is a monster. Nightbow uses an enchanted axe as her weapon of choice. Here's some things she is willing to say: aaaaaand dat's all i got. :/ stupid writer's block... ... is it normal that i sometimes laugh at people's pain? ok, that's a lie. i mostly always laugh at people's pain. it's like a reflex or something. like how i react if someone's doing something that bugs meh: i use meh fingernails and scratch them. HARD. *cough* bleh. or attack/chase them. :3 ... i think i fully figured out meh modes: Sweet, sweetpsycho, ticked off, angry, psycho, killer. i prefer the good spot, right between sweetpsycho and ticked off. :D lol when i tried to write "sweetpsycho" it automatically changed to "SweetPsycho" XD do i seriously write meh name THAT MUCH?! ...yes... ... i feel like doing something. like talking to the Animatronics again... i actually had a dream about them last week, it was pretty weird. also, yes i know about Sister Location, i just don't enjoy going there. they most just care about invading the night guard and breaking out. im also well aware about the toy, nightmare, plush, rockstar, molten, scrap, withered, phantom, fixed (some are fixed), twisted, prototype, classic, anime, shadow, and malhare characters. ok, that's a lie (again). i had no idea about the scrap, withered, fixed, twisted, prototype, malhare, and anime (WTF is anime toy chica?!). yes, anime toy chica is a thing apparently. i had to look up "types of Animatronics" to find it, then watch 11 videos to make sure i didn't miss anything. shoutout to HK Productions, that's the channel where i found all dis. jk, i don't have a channel. Starfright: OR A LIFE! oof Starfright. Starfright: what do you mean- SweetPsycho's Computer: Starfright has oofed. lol. also, yeah i play roblox. meh username is- haha im not giving it to the internet. blehblehbleh. ... also, here's Nightbow. Nightbow: Hi! I'm Nightbow Alexa. Nightbow: Anyway, GamerGirl says I can borrow her computer and type my own thing! Nightbow: Like Starfright, Moonlight, and Starlight! SweetPsycho's Computer: And don't try to steal me. I will notify GamerGirl and she will murder you before you can say "Wait, what?!" Nightbow: Wait, wha- DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE NIGHTBOW! ''' Nightbow: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh- '''AND GIVE ME BACK MEH COMPUTER BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE MURDER MYSTERY MANSION! Nightbow: Try me! Command Block: Successfully teleported Entity: Nightbow Alexa to Woodland Mansion. Muhahahahahhahahahahahaha! >:3 im so mean to my pastas/darksides... eh, nobody cares bout them (now everyone's gonna attack meh in the comments saying that they care -_-). another long story... ok, bai~ ps: WHOOOOOO!! SUMMER BREAK '''AND '''THE 28TH PASTA I'VE MADE SO FAR! NOICE!! sry i had just noticed a few minutes ago -__- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- hai. I'm adding to this cuz im too lazy to make a third one -_- anyway, im not dead just not really contributing much. You: huh?!?! before u spun out a pasta a day and now ur stopping?! im not stopping, i just have sucky ideas. such as: SweetRage: An Enemy (no this sucks), Starfright VS Moonfright (this may actually not be half bad), Midnight Wolf's Journal (i swear i remember writing this but deleting it cuz it was rlly bad), Dis Sherobrine, i wanna eat ur souls (would require lillie's permission). and dats it... ... wow i have no ideas :/ i usually wouldnt say dis but if ya wanna decide what torture/pain Starfright should go through, tell me! Starfright: WTF WHY?! this is punishment fo eating my cake with 1 million sprinkles on it >:/ Starfright: LOL UR STUPID! LAST TIME U DID THIS NO ONE SAID ANYTHING!! ... sry guys, changed my mind, Starfright will be turned into a mortal and thrown into an active volcano! Starlight: WAIT WHAA- computer, do ur thing. SweetPsycho's Computer: Certainly. Teleporting... Starlight: NONONONO IM SORR- SweetPsycho's Computer: Successfully teleported Starlight AKA Starlight-the-idiot-for-stealing-cakes into a super-volcano at YellowStone. little over-the-top, but im not complaining! bai again.. (but u can still say what torture Starlight should go through thou) Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Not Pastas